Hasumi Tatsuya
1. Encuentro con el chico raro. (Versión ropa oscura y ropa clara) Tras tener el encanto a 200 en enero del segundo año (ropa oscura), (el de ropa clara tendremos que ir en marzo del segundo año con el encanto a 100) iremos al business District y compraremos dos veces (en la misma tienda si quieren o en otras tiendas del business District) luego la heroína dirá que se siente cansada de comprar y que le apetece tomarse algo y descubre el café Alucard al cual irá. Tomará algo allí y, a la hora de irnos, nos encontraremos con un tío que tiene un corte de pelo horrible que casi ni se le ven los ojos. Nos preguntará si solemos venir a menudo por este café, le diremos que es nuestra primera vez nos dirá algo raro y le diremos que nos vamos (pone voz de pervertido la verdad…) Nos despediremos y al salir diremos que era raro pero divertido y ¡¡VUELVE A APARECER!! Nos preguntará si estaremos en el mismo café la próxima semana y aquí aparecen dos preguntas: 1.Maybe I Will… 2. I don’t think so. Escogeremos la primera “Maybe I Will”, para aceptar y seguir la ruta, si escogemos la segunda no volveremos a verle. (Para que el evento de CG lleve la camisa blanca, tienes que ir al Business District en marzo del segundo año con el encanto a 100) 2. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? (CG) El siguiente domingo, iremos al business District de nuevo (compraremos o no lo que quieran hacer pero tienen que entrar en una tienda 2 veces) E iremos de nuevo a tomarnos algo al café Alucard y nos aparecerán dos opciones: 1. I’ll go there! 2. I’ll go home, It’s absurd. Escogeremos la primera para ir al café. Nos sentaremos solas y a la hora de irnos aparece un chico MUY GUAPO con una cazadora negra (o blanca según el momento que escogiste si enero o marzo) preguntándonos si se puede sentar en nuestra mesa. Nos aparecerán dos opciones: 1. Yes, go ahead. 2. No. Puedes escoger la que quieras (yo escogí la primera) Dirá (si escogiste la primera) que si nos preguntamos porque él quería sentarse en nuestra mesa y dice que es porque nos vio desde su mesa y quería vernos más de cerca (¡¡me derrito!!) Dice que si no nos imaginábamos que alguien como él aparecería de repente enfrente de nosotras, (un poco creído…) Aquí aparecen dos opciones: 1. You’re right! 2. That’s absurd! Escogeremos la segunda (si escoges la primera, la ruta finalizará sin tener final) Le diremos literalmente que es un creído xD y un rarito y nos dirá que si estamos avergonzadas (me cae mal este tío ¬¬) y nosotras le diremos que, si se quiere sentar que se siente, ¡pero nosotras nos vamos a casa! nos dirá que esperemos y que estamos equivocadas y nos dirá ¡que es el chico de la semana pasada! ¡OH MY! Aparecen dos opciones: 1. I knew it. 2. Eeeh!? Escogeremos una de las dos (yo escojo la segunda en plan más inocente xD) Nos dirá que cambió su peinado (¿¿no me digas?? xD) y nos ponemos a mirarlo en plan pervert mode on y se sonrojará. Nos dice que trabaja de modelo (JUAS!) Y, que a pesar de que la otra vez lo vimos como un NERD feo, en realidad su apariencia real es ese maromo sexy modeloso. De pronto, aparece el fotógrafo, el cual andaba buscando a Tatsuya y le dice que vaya al estudio. Y se marcha. Obviamente, nos quedamos atontadas sin saber como se llama ni nada, así que, gracias al fotógrafo sabemos que se llama Hasumi-kun (y que es raro de coyones!) Aquí recomiendo que guarden la partida. Y ahora tenemos que esperar hasta agosto del 3º año (yo sigo subiendo el encanto y pasando de todo xD) 3. ¿No me reconoces? Cuando lleguemos a agosto del 3º año, vaaamos de nuevo al Business District (a cualquier tienda dos veces) Después de eso, nos encontraremos con el sexy Hasumi ¡¡que pasa de nosotras!! Aparecen dos opciones: 1. I’ll just go home. 2. I must call out to him. Pueden escoger la que quieran (yo escojo la segunda porque ¡no me gusta que pasen de mí! xD) Le llamamos (como no) ¡y dice que no se dio cuenta de que éramos nosotras! (¡si ya!) Aparecen dos opciones más: 1. You sure did! 2. Ah, I see… Escogemos la primera. (¡A dejarle las cosas claras! xD) Lo llamamos mentiroso (¡OLE!) y se disculpa ¬¬ y nos pregunta si vivimos cerca de aquí y si podemos ir juntos (¬¬ ¡a que le muerdo!) nosotras aceptamos y nada, llegamos al parque y nos dice como se escribe su nombre (hasu= loto y mi= mirar ¿el que observa los lotos? Jajajajaja) y dice que no es un nombre común (¡¡ya veo que no!!) Le preguntamos que si es un estudiante de la academia Hanegasaki y si está en el mismo curso que nosotras. Y nos pregunta sobre nuestro instituto Habataki y que qué tal es, le decimos que es divertido (¡normal! ¡¡Con la de maromos buenorros que hay!!) Y se ríe de nosotras ¬¬ y luego se pregunta que por qué todo el mundo tiene que ir a la escuela todos los días (¿para qué va a ser? ¡¡Para estudiar!! Este se ve que es un rebelde liberal de esos xD). Dice que los niños desde pequeños van a la escuela sin saber por qué y usan uniformes a pesar de no estar en el ejército y que no es natural xD. Le preguntamos que si nuestro uniforme es raro ¡y que nos gusta mucho! El se retracta y dice que nos queda bien el uniforme xD Y nos iba a decir algo pero le cortamos porque si nos hizo tarde y nos tenemos que ir xD. Aparecen dos Opciones: 1. But I don’t want to be the one asking first 2. It’s embarrassing, but I must ask him! Elegimos la Segunda para decidirnos a decirle algo, porque este tío no se atreve de la vergüenza (¡supongo!). Le decimos de cambiar nuestros números de teléfono y él acepta pero ¡no nos da el suyo! Habla sobre de que un hombre tiene que tomar la iniciativa ¬¬ ¡¡y no nos da el puñetero número!! 4. Cada domingo. Ahora iremos de nuevo al District business los tres siguientes domingos. El primer domingo, nos quedaremos pensando que no sabemos nada de Hasumi desde que le dimos nuestro número de teléfono, así que iremos al café Alucard a ver si lo vemos allí. Aparecen dos Opciones: 1. I also want to thank him for walking me home 2. Whatever, I’ll just go home! Elegiremos la primera y nos pasaremos por allí. Pero no está. El segundo domingo nos pasará lo mismo que el anterior, que no sabemos nada de Hasumi y nos pasaremos por Alucard. 1. I should, I must thank him. 2. Why Should I? I’m going home! Elegiremos la primera y nos pasaremos por allí. Pero no estará. El tercer domingo vamos a tomar un te al café Alucard y pensando si Tatsuya se habrá olvidado de nosotras (seguro…) Aparecen dos Opciones: 1.I’ll try one last time. Then I’ll forget him… 2. At least I have to complain to him. Elegiremos la primera e iremos de nuevo al café y ALELUYA está allí, ¡y nos pregunta si le debemos algo! (¡¡¡será!!! Arggg!!) Y nos quedamos con cara de pez muerto y nos dice que no le tomemos el pelo ¬¬ y le preguntamos ¡¡de qué coño vas!! Luego dice que nos había estado llamando pero, al parecer el número no era el nuestro ¬¬ , se había equivocado por un dígito ¬¬ y nos dice que pensó que éramos unas frívolas y que pensaba que no queríamos hablar con él (a mí se me están quitando las ganas de hablarle…¬¬) Le preguntamos si no se dio cuenta de que no era nuestra voz cuando llamaba…y lo que se le ocurre decir es que cuando la gente suele hablar por teléfono, su voz cambia (juas!) Se disculpa por equivocarse de número y por no darnos su número de teléfono ¬¬ Nosotras de boba lo perdonamos. Luego se hace la víctima…y nos pregunta si fue de casualidad que vinimos al café hoy (jajaja ¡¡si supiera que llevamos tres domingos seguidos!!) por su parte dice que no fue coincidencia. Aparecen dos opciones: 1. I wanted to see Hasumi-kun so I came here. 2. I wanted to thank you for walking home. Elegiremos la primera, el idiota se Sonroja y nos acompaña a casa. No se da cuenta de que llegamos a nuestra casa, estaba en la quinta nube ¬¬, y le preguntamos en que estaba pensando y nos dice que estaba pensando en pedirnos una cita este fin de semana y que no sabía que decir. Aparecen dos opciones: 1. Just say it 2. A date? Ok Podemos elegir la que queramos (yo voy a escoger la segunda). Él, todo encantado, dice que nos recogerá el domingo por la mañana. Y se larga. Ahora, a esperar ese domingo, según leí por ahí hay que vestirse sexy (yo creo que no tengo nada sexy pero bueno xD) si tienen ropa sexy ¡póngansela! (Bueno al final fui que parecía una gata sexy meowww) 5. La cita. Y bueeno, ya llega la tan esperada cita, El jodido se sonroja por vernos tan gatunamente sexys, nosotras todas modositas le preguntamos si nuestra ropa está mal y si quiere que nos cambiemos (WTF!!!) él no es bobo y nos dice que no hace falta y nos vamos a la cita (al cine Wow…) Y se ve que nos aburrió que jode jajaja Al parecer la película era la favorita de Hasumi! ¡¡Qué la ha visto más veces!! Y nos pregunta que nos pareció la película (jajaja ¡¡esto si que está bueno!!) Aparecen dos opciones (gracias a dios xD) 1. The worst. This is a date, Better make it more fun. 2. I kind of…Liked it. Pueden escoger cualquiera (yo escojo la Segunda para quedar bien xD) el tío nos dice que pensaba que nos gustaría (¡¡jaja un montón!!) Wuajajaja ¡¡¡¡y luego nos pregunta que cual fue nuestra parte favorita!!!! (¡¡Esto me pasa por mentirosa!! Jajajaja) obviamente se da cuenta de que no nos gustó ni de coña xD y nos dice de ir a otro lugar donde podamos hablar un rato. Luego nos lleva a casa (ya que nosotras le dijimos que iríamos sola pero dice que estamos en una cita y que debe acompañarnos) Cuando llegamos nos invita a una cita el siguiente domingo. Nos aparecen tres opciones: 1. Yeah, that’s right. Okay. 2. We shouldn’t rush it… 3. Sorry. I think it’s impossible for us. (Puedes elegir entre la de Yeah, that’s….y la de We shouldn’t… ya que la tercera hace que no haya final) la de Yeah that’s…te llevará a la ruta angelical y la otra ¡a la ruta de Reina! Así que según el final que quieran elige una u otra, yo, como voy por el angelical, voy a escoger la primera. Nos dirá que nos recogerá la próxima vez. Y se marcha. 6. Próxima cita (Ending Angelical) (CG) En la próxima cita (nos vestiremos a lo gatuna de nuevo sexy) y nos viene a recoger el principito, nos halaga sobre la ropa y nos pregunta si nos vestimos así por él (no, por mi abuela¬¬) ¡y de nuevo al cine! ¡OH MY LA MISMA PELÍCULA! ¡¡Jajaja el tío dice que fue increíble y nosotras casi nos dormimos!! Empieza a hablar de cosas de la película y que la próxima vez hablaríamos sobre el cine y demás (nuestro gozo en un pozo xD) luego nos lleva a un lugar que nos quiere enseñar. ¡EL FARO! <3 y aquí un bello CG. Allí nos cuenta la famosa leyenda de la sirena y el pescador (quien ha jugado a la otra versión de Tokimemo, la dos exactamente, sabrá la historia) Luego dice que la gente no suele creer en cuentos de hada. Luego se compara con nosotras ¬¬ y nos habla de que las leyendas tienen varios significados simbólicos y todo eso…y que quiere creer en estas leyendas junto a nosotras (awwwwwwwww que tiesnoooooo) Luego nos lleva a casa y dice que esta con una persona tan amable con ella y que él sin embargo es una mala persona (¬¬) le decimos que no diga eso y se marcha. Luego, el finde siguiente nos llega un mensaje de Tatsuya diciendo que ha estado pensando en nosotros, que nos ama (awwww) pero que si se encuentra con nosotros seguramente diría cosas que dañarían nuestros sentimientos. (¿¿Va de víctima o son cosas mías??) Porque tiene complejo de inferioridad con nosotras (jopé hasta me siento mal) dice que su corazón es tan negro y malvado, y que el nuestro es tan puro y angelical y si está a nuestro lado algún día nos hará mucho daño. Cuando piensa sobre ello cree que es mejor herirnos con este mensaje. (QUEEEEEEEEEEE!! ¡¡Si lo que estás haciendo es que me enfade no herirme!!) Dice que quiere que le olvidemos (¡ni de coña!) y que no nos volverá a vernos (¡LO MATO!) Luego nos habla de la leyenda que le gustaría ser el pescador del faro y bla bla y que puede que nos quiera más de lo que imaginamos y por eso nos tiene que decir adiós ¬¬ Y nada ya a esperar a que llegue la graduación a ver ¬¬ 7. La primera llamada (Ending Reina) Como le dijimos que no se apresurara tanto con nosotras, le dijimos que poco a poco y él, con cara de perro abandonado, aceptó, así que los dos siguientes fines de semana nos llamará para invitarnos a salir (esta es la primera llamada) opciones: 1.Maybe I should say yes… 2.I won’t go, Bye. Escogemos la segunda (nosotras todas malotas rechazando al chico xD) y pondrá voz de perrito adolorido y nos dirá en plan que para otra vez será. 8. La segunda llamada (Ending Reina) El siguiente finde nos volverá a llamar (¡qué pesado!) para pedirnos otra cita, (este no se rinde eh!) aquí aparecen dos opciones: 1. Okay 2.We should wait a bit Escogemos la primera, (para que nos deje en paz por lo menos xD) y accedemos a ir a la cita (nos tendremos que vestir sexys gatunas) y, esta vez! (menos mal!) nos lleva de compras (bueno, más bien lo arrastramos a ir de compras xD) y le pedimos “disculpas” por hacerle cargar con las bolsas y acompañarnos de compras xDDD, él nos dice que no pasa nada, que somos como una reina y tenemos que ser tratadas como tal y él es nuestro vasallo (ASÍ ME GUSTA!) Luego, nos lleva al faro y nos dice lo de la leyenda del pescador y la sirena. Dentro de unos días, nos manda el mismo mensaje que en la otra ruta, el mensaje de auto desprecio etc… 9 Confesión. (Ángel) El día de la graduación iremos a la iglesia todas emocionadas y cuando vamos a abrir ¡¡NO SE ABRE!! (Aquí yo ya me quedé con cara de WTF!!) Entonces, la heroína decide ir al faro (esto me trajo tantos recuerdos <3) y allí estaba nuestro maromo, bueno, se pega el monólogo de su vida y aparecen dos opciones: But I still I love you Yo escogí la primera (por si las moscas) y ala ya tenemos nuestro final feliz. 9 Confesión. (Reina) En esta confesión, Hasumi aparece en la iglesia en vez de ser en el faro (Me dio un semi paro cardíaco al ver que se me habían abierto las puertas de la iglesia <¡¡pensando que iríamos al faro como la otra versión!!>) Pero no, es Hasumi, como el otro se pega el monólogo de su vida y aparecen dos opciones: I also love you, Hasumi-kun I’m sorry... Obviamente, escogemos la primera y ¡¡por fiiiiiiin ya tenemos su final feliz!! ¿Qué diferencia hay entre el Ending ángel y el Ending reina? Pues que en el Ending ángel él nos besa y en el Ending reina NOS BESA LA MANO (¡me estaba cepillando los dientes y casi me ahogo! ¿¡Qué tipo de confesión es esa!? Bueno, la típica de un vasallo y su reina ¿supongo?)